


Comfort

by depressivesergeant, orphan_account



Series: Red Band Society AU [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Red Band Society Fusion, Amputee Dick Winters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressivesergeant/pseuds/depressivesergeant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nix comes back to his room, drunk and sick. Dick can't stay angry for long.





	Comfort

Lew groans, opening his eyes blearily. He realizes he's half-leaning on Harry, the slighter boy practically dragging him with him. His head aches and he feels like he's going to be sick. 

"Harry," Lew moans, grabbing at the boy's shirt. "I'm gonna be sick."

Dick comes from Lew's room over his crutches, a raised eyebrow at his best friends.

"Really?" he says, disappointed.

Harry shrugs, dragging Lew into his room and dumping him on the bed. "He wanted to see his girl," Harry says. "That didn't go very well. See you around, Dick," he says, quickly leaving for his own room.

On the bed, Lew has curled around his stomach, moaning softly. He's too drunk and miserable to acknowledge Dick and curls his arms around a pillow, hiding his face in the soft plush material.

Dick follows them inside in silence, but as soon as Harry is out, Dick starts counting the time before saying anything, as if preparing the environment, "Are you gonna throw up on your pillow at this hour?" he asks, still from a far, his face blank, serious.

Lew grunts, curling tighter around the pillow. "Lemme alone," he mumbles, almost too quiet for Dick to hear. "I'm just worthless."

Dick rolls his eyes, moving further into the room, closer to Lew's bed, "Puke smell gives you more reasons to puke," he shakes his head, sitting on the bed, pulling his crutches to the side, "Why do you do this?"

Lew groans. "I'm not gonna puke, Dick," he says, lifting his head to look at the other boy. He shakes his head at Dick's question, pressing his cheek against his pillow again. "I dunno...it's just nice to forget everything for a while, y'know? Nice to forget that my family hates me and I'm going to die in a few months."

"Lew..." Dick sighs quietly. He is not someone for dramatization, he knows Lew's pain is genuine, but how big is the real problem? He has no idea but he doubts he really wants to know, to know Lew's parents or how much his disease has gotten worse; but Lew isn't helping either, he is binge drinking his ass off, "Does that girl Harry mentioned make you feel that way too?"

Lew closes his eyes, sighing. "Kathy...was the best thing that ever happened to me," he murmurs. "But then I got sick." He swallows, feeling the grief well up in his throat. "I...I can't make her happy anymore," he chokes out, trying not to cry. "She broke it off, for good. I know I'm not supposed to drink anymore...I just...I just want to feel normal again." Lew hugs the pillow tightly, turning away from Dick as he starts to cry in earnest.

"Why can't you make her hap--" before he can finish, Lew runs over his words and burst out crying, Dick looks down, ashamed that he is witness it because Lew probably wouldn't want him to; he would probably want to be let alone. Dick, though, bites his lower lip and reaches for Lew's shoulder, "It's not your fault," he says quietly, as if knowing Lew wouldn't listen or would fight back Dick's words.

Lew just shakes his head, muffling his whimpers into the pillow. He allows Dick's touch, though, leaning into it subtly. When the emotion has passed he looks up, wiping his eyes, and sniffles. "They said it could be- it could've been from a dirty needle," he admits, shamefully. "Or- or an STD." Lew flushes, ashamed. "I...I was really messed up, Dick. I don't know how I got it, but...it probably is my own fault."

Dick shakes his head, frowning, "Even so, Lew...I don't think hepatitis is a punishment for being...gullible," he isn't sure this is the best word, but he thinks it may be close enough, as well as luxury. Most people didn't mean to harm others with these so-called deadly sins, "I don't think you were doing all that because you wanted to harm others."

"No," Lew mumbles, "I never wanted to hurt anyone but myself." He sighs, looking up at Dick through hooded eyes. "Another reason Kathy left me." He hugs the pillow again, feeling the exhaustion bleeding into the edges of his vision. "I'm really tired, Dick."

Dick tries to crawl closer to Lew, trying to somehow arrange the mix of sweat and tears away from his cheek peaks, "I know and that's why I don't think this disease is a punishment for what you have done. You had already done bad enough...to yourself." He frowns, resting his chin close to his chest, "I can't believe she leaves you now, when you need her the most..."

Lew watches Dick sleepily, listening to his voice. "It's okay," he murmurs, "I have you." Lew reaches up clumsily, petting Dick's hair. He knows better than to try anything- and anyway, he's far too drunk- but he looks at Dick's pink lips and freckled cheeks and thinks about kissing him. He'd realized he was bisexual a while ago, but it hadn't felt real until he looked at Dick his first day in the hospital. "I'm really drunk," he mutters, lying his head down on the pillow.

Dick blushes hard but can’t help smiling at the head petting, this is such a drunk move to pet someone else as if he were a big dog! "You have me," Dick murmurs quietly, as if trying to hide the words, "Yeah, I know," Dick looks up, twisting his lips in disapproval or trying so over a small smile, "but you need to stop doing it, for us...all."

Lew grins cheekily, ruffling Dick's hair. "Your face is cute like that," he says, giggling. Lew closes his eyes, nuzzling against Dick's cheek. "Tired," he mumbles, clinging to Dick. "Should stay with me."

"You are drunk and I have a stomachache," Dick chuckles a little before caressing his stomach with soft strokes, "we should sleep, Lew," Dick looks sideways to Lew, feeling quite hot with how close they are lying, slowly leaning in his friend.

"Mmm," Lew agrees, curling up closer to Dick. He tucks his head against Dick's neck, closing his eyes and sighing. "This is gonna hurt in the morning," he mumbles, feeling a spark of shame for how he'd acted that night.

"It sure will," Dick says, looking with narrow eyes at the ceiling, letting his body fit with Nix’s, his amputated leg even spreading a little before he pulled it closer to his own body, half-ashamed, half-scared of rejection. Dick sighs, "I wished my ghost foot stopped hurting tomorrow too."

Lew glances over as Dick presses against him. He smiles softly, reaching for Dick's hand and squeezing. "I'm sorry," he says. "I hope it does, too."

Dick nods, "I'm sorry," he says leaning on Lew and closing his eyes, because he knows his attitude doesn't help any of them in any way.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Lew murmurs, kissing Dick's hair. "Let's just sleep." He closes his eyes, listening to Dick's breathing, and falls asleep.


End file.
